


In Memory Of The Fallen Stars

by Lucas_Cosmonauta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_Cosmonauta/pseuds/Lucas_Cosmonauta
Summary: "Si no fuera un preciado y esplendido ninja de Konoha, ¡me habría encantado ser un apasionado poeta!”En el cual, tiempo después de su retiro, Gai se dedica a escribir poesía.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto a las 2 am, pido perdón por adelantado por cualquier burrada.

"Si no fuera un preciado y esplendido ninja de Konoha, ¡me habría encantado ser un apasionado poeta!”

Cuando Kakashi escucho ese pequeño secreto escapar de los labios de Gai hace ya algún tiempo, le invadieron ganas de reírse. En principio le parecía un poco ridículo, pero pensándolo un poco y poniéndole perspectiva no era algo muy descabellado. Gai siempre tenía algún tipo de sermón bajo la manga para cualquier ocasión, y siendo sincero el hombre si tenía un don con las palabras, quizá la forma poco ortodoxa de presentarlas era lo que hacía que se perdieran y al final nadie le prestara atención además de Lee.

Por eso, después de que Kakashi dejara el manto de hokage, no le fue tan sorprendente encontrar que su amigo ahora se veía enfrascado en escribir composiciones de su puño y letra, sin duda había algo más que dejaba a todos bastante intrigados, no estaban seguros de sí era el paso del tiempo y la caída de los años para ellos o si acaso el estar en una silla de ruedas verdaderamente había afectado a Gai pero hoy en día Gai se había convertido en una persona diferente, no me malentiendan, no fue un cambio precisamente malo, pero ciertamente fue uno muy radical, y todos en la villa lo podían asegurar, el maestro amante de la juventud conocido en la aldea por sus extravagantes manerismos y métodos de entrenamiento ahora era mucho más discreto y reservado, en las horas en las que antes lo podías encontrar corriendo mil o más vueltas alrededor de todo el pueblo hoy por hoy podías encontrarlo sentado admirando con ojos húmedos el campo donde solía entrenar, contemplándolo con viejas memorias o vislumbrando la salida y caída del sol siempre acompañado de una pluma y papel.

Kakashi conocía a la perfección a Gai, sabía perfectamente y con lujo de detalle todo sobre él, estaba convencido de que el cambio en la actitud de Gai no radicaba en ningún tipo de tristeza o aflicción, y si alguien alguna vez encontraba a Gai derramando unas cuantas lagrimas por aquí y por allá, era por el extremo sentimentalismo del hombre, seguramente al recordar sus días de gloria y juventud, pero para nada con un corazón roto sino más bien uno agradecido y satisfecho, después de todo había cumplido su sueño y había vivido para contarlo.

La razón de la transformación era muy simple a decir verdad, cuando Gai escribía ponía el mismo esfuerzo que cuando entrenaba, si no es que más, todos en Konoha veían a la sublime bestia plasmar sus ideas en papel cuando salía a buscar inspiración, pero no veían como también pasaba horas transcribiendo y corrigiendo, borrando versos o desechando trabajos enteros para empezarlos desde cero, Gai era muy perfeccionista en ese sentido y Kakashi se daba cuenta, todo esto agotaba a Gai pero al igual que el entrenar, lo adoraba enormemente, y más allá de eso, la poesía ayudaba a Gai a expresarse, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, la manía de llevar su cuerpo al límite y la necesidad de exteriorizar todos sus sentimientos.

Desde que Gai y él empezaron a vivir juntos, siempre que el primero terminaba un escrito este se lo recitaba a Kakashi.  
A Kakashi le encantaba cuando esos momentos llegaban, porque cuando un trabajo estaba concluido y le tocaba a Gai entonárselo era como si estuvieran en uno de sus viejos desafíos, podía ver a lo que era su amado amigo otra vez, esa escandalosa voz, esos exagerados ademanes, esa deslumbrante sonrisa y cálida mirada volvían a su cuerpo, y Kakashi sentía como si fueran jóvenes de nuevo, porque aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, lo que Gai siempre relataba sobre la juventud en sus poemas era muy bueno, pero no se le podía comparar al mismo Gai, su sola presencia era capaz de llenar de vida toda la casa y no solo la casa, llenaba de vida a Kakashi también, lo hacía volver al pasado cuando se conocieron apenas siendo unos niños, y lo obligaba a mirar en retrospectiva, en cómo han logrado sobrevivir a tanto, en como siguen vivos y en como siguen juntos, en como Gai sigue ahí con él, y en como seguirá hasta que el tiempo de ambos se termine.

Kakashi solo desea que Gai siga a su lado como hasta ahora, sea como sea.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi es un fisgón sin remedio.

_‘¿Dónde está?_

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Dónde lo deje?’_

Kakashi se paseaba por toda la casa buscando su abanico, y con mucha razón, el día de hoy era particularmente sofocante y hacia un bochorno insoportable. No entendía como Gai podía seguir fuera aun si erapor inspiración, si estuviera en su lugar, estando afuera estaría más irritado que nada, pero bueno, allá él.

Ahora el problema era que no encontraba su condenado abanico, ¿Dónde demonios pudo haberlo dejado?

 

_‘Bien, de acuerdo, hagamos un poco de memoria, en la cocina ya he buscado y no está, en mi recamara lo mismo, y para el caso la sala, recuerdo haberlo dejado en el jardín pero no hay ni rastro, ¿quizá en el baño? No, yo nunca entro allí con nada…’_

Las opciones se agotaban y así pues qué más da, volvió a su cuarto en busca del objeto, incluso después de un rato se convenció de entrar al baño para ver si de casualidad si se lo había olvidado ahí, pero no.

_‘¡Maldición, esto no tiene sentido, no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más, en algún lugar debe de estar!’_

Había buscado en todo sitio menos uno

La habitación de Gai

Quien sabe, con el calor que había estado haciendo su amigo pudo haberlo tomado prestado un rato y había olvidado devolvérselo.

No era para nada como que fuera a husmear en la pieza de Gai, solo iba a recoger algo que era suyo y necesitaba, y listo, salía del lugar.

_‘Aunque puede que husmee un poco, ¿Por qué no? Igual y otra cosa mía se estará guardando…’_

Al menos esa era su excusa para darse la libertad de entrar, estaba seguro que si se lo pedía al hombre, este lo dejaría pasar sin ningún inconveniente, pero había algo con entrar sin permiso que le parecía más emocionante, en fin, después de encaminarse  y entrar al cuarto en cuestión, echo una pequeña mirada de reojo a todo lo que había dentro, algunas cajoneras, una junto al armario y otras dos a cada esquina de una cama perfectamente hecha, lo cual le provocaban unas buenas ganas de desordenarla pero dado que no podía dejar evidencia decidió no hacerlo.

Para empezar reviso el armario donde encontró los peculiares spandex color verde y otras ropas que nunca le había visto a Gai puesta, sin éxito, siguió con las cajoneras habiendo encontrado solo un par de viejos nunchakus y pesas para entrenar, además un álbum de fotos.

Este último llamo su atención así que se tomó un poco de tiempo para ojearlo, manipulando el libro con delicadeza, pasaba las paginas poco a poco, encontrándose con diferentes fotos de su rival a lo largo de su vida, el cuaderno comenzaba con una imagen de su amigo recién nacido en los brazos de su padre, siguiéndole una donde Gai se encontraba gateando en lo que parecía ser su vieja casa, y otra donde daba ya sus primeros pasos, en ambas se asomaba el  inconfundible pulgar arriba de su padre y así muchas más, después aparecía un Gai más crecido con su característico corte de tazón, la típica foto de equipo en la que Genma y Ebisu aparecían a su lado y varias más de ellos tres en casa de Gai o en cercanos bosques que rodeaban la aldea en algún tipo de día de campo.

Parece ser que a pesar de la excentricidad que Gai poseía desde niño, el trio se llevaba muy bien.

Después había una sección especial con fotos de su padre. Si no se equivocaba, el álbum bien pudo haber sido de Dai, pero después de su muerte, Gai se ocupó de seguir llenándolo. Despues de algunas páginas las fotos de Dai terminaban y eran reemplazadas por fotos de Kakashi

_‘¿Mías? ¿Desde cuándo Gai tiene fotos mías? A esa edad todavía no éramos amigos…aunque no me sorprendería…Gai estaba bastante obsesionado conmigo en ese entonces…’_

No eran muchas, solamente tres, pero aun le parecía algo raro, más allá de que Gai las tuviera, eran fotos hechas de cerca, así que tendría que haberse dado cuenta cuando se las habia tomando.

No se terminaba de explicar cómo, así que le preguntaría a Gai luego, para el caso ya tiene la excusa del abanico después de todo.

Termino de pasar las hojas del álbum, habiendo fotos ahora de Gai y sus chicos en el retrato de equipo, entrenando, de día de campo como con su viejo equipo y en otros lugares más, fotos del hijo de Lee y varias más de Neji. Las más recientes son las que Mirai le tomo a ambos durante su viaje de retiro, después de ello quedaban solo páginas en blanco y ya entonces cuando se disponía a guardar el álbum y continuar con su búsqueda escuchó la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse de golpe

-¡Calma Lee, no es para tanto!-

Fue lo único que alcanzo a percibir antes de tirar accidentalmente el álbum por el susto, mientras lo recogía descubrió una pequeña caja de madera debajo de la cama, lástima que su tiempo se había acabado, devolvió el libro de donde lo tomo y acto seguido escapo de la habitación. Terminaría de husmear después.

Recuperando su compostura, se dispuso a encontrarse con Gai en la sala de esta, donde también se hallaba Lee.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamo Lee con un alto volumen y su saludo militar habitual

-¿Qué pasa Lee? Luces agitado- se mordió la lengua –Bienvenido de vuelta Gai, ¿Qué tal el día allá fuera?- pregunto regalándole una amable sonrisa

_‘Diablos, la sonrisa debió haber sido sospechosa.’ Pensó_

Pero muy al contrario y para su alivio, Lee hablo de nuevo

-¡Me temo que traigo malas noticias!-

-Basta Lee, estas exagerando, ¡tu sensei se encuentra perfectamente!- interrumpió Gai

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto de nuevo

-¡Gai-sensei ha sufrido una caída y deberá reposar en cama unos días!-

Haciendo un ademan de negación el hombre más grande volvió a insistir -Solo me he resbalado y me he hecho unos raspones, ¡no te preocupes querido rival, no es nada!-

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Lee termine todo lo que tiene que decir?- era más una orden que una sugerencia

Gai se cruzó de brazos tercamente pero parecía dispuesto a dejar a Lee continuar

-Afortunadamente estaba cerca de Gai-sensei cuando esto paso, así que rápidamente fui a ayudarlo y me di a la tarea de llevarlo al hospital- mientras decía esto, Lee colocaba una mano en el hombro de su sensei y la otra se la llevaba al pecho – Estando allí, los médicos especificaron mantenerlo en cama al menos tres días con nada de movimientos bruscos, sin embargo Gai-sensei insiste en ignorar las sugerencias médicas ¡por eso he decidido reportárselo directamente a usted Kakashi-sensei, sé que usted lo convencerá de descansar!-

Kakashi miraba a Lee, luego a Gai y de nuevo a Lee al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza

-Ya veo, tú no te preocupes por nada Lee, yo me encargo de todo, Gai no se moverá para nada.-

Decia complaciente mientras sostenía su barbilla con sus dedos, tratando de lucir severo.

-¡Pero Kakashi!- su amigo exasperado alzaba las manos dispuesto a volver a alegar

-Pero nada Gai, ordenes son ordenes, aun si son de un médico.-

-Hmph.- rezongó cruzando sus brazos una vez mas

-Se lo agradezco mucho Kakashi- sensei.-

-No es ningún problema, Lee.-

-Me retirare ahora, debo volver a casa con Metal, espero su pronta recuperación, sensei- se dirigía ahora a Gai apoyándose en una rodilla para estar cara a cara

-Te preocupas demasiado Lee, pero también lo agradezco.-

Después de un intercambio de abrazos y unas pocas lagrimas de machos, Lee salió en dirección a su hogar dejando a Kakashi y Gai solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como ya va a ser costumbre eso de escribir de madrugada, agradecería que si ven algún error me lo hagan saber, comentarios y sugerencias también son bien recibidos x3

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy considerando hacer mas capítulos pero no se.


End file.
